kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum Match
The Platinum Match is a hidden match in the US and European Versions of Kingdom Hearts and in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. It is unlocked at Olympus Coliseum if one clears the Hercules Cup. In it, the player fights the optional boss, Sephiroth. Attacks *'Horizontal Slash' Description: Sephiroth's basic sword slash. Covers a long reach and has a wide arc, but can easily be deflected or avoided. Damage: Medium~High(depending on exposure) *'Teleport Slash' Description: The second Sora delivers the finishing combo, Sephiroth will vanish and flashes behind Sora to deliver a sword slash. (teleport period approximately about 1~2 seconds.) Damage: Medium; blockable *'Stigma' Description: Sephiroth conjures three flame pillars around him. Using a special move like Ars Arcanum or Strike Raid will make Sora invincible to this attack, so it is recomended to use such techniques if you get caught in it. Sephiroth in turn is highly vulnerable while performing this move. Damage: Medium~Very High(depending on exposure) *'Heartless Angel' Description:Sephiroth's trademark attack, used when around 70% of his first lifebar is shaved away. Drains Sora's HP to 1 and MP to 0. Can be interuppted if Sephiroth is hit while casting this attack. Sephiroth actually says "Heartless Angel" before using this attack, so listen carefully for it. It is best to strike him before the halo around him completes, as this will interupt the casting. If damaged while performing this move, Sephiroth will immediately use Stigma. Damage: Varies(No matter how much damage Sora has taken it can only reduce his Hp to 1) *'Omnislash' Description: Sephiroth does a frenzy of standing and leaping blows, then leaps up and does a finisher. Be wary of the last blow, because it does a great deal of damage. However, the blows are not entire consecutive, so Sora can avoid many of them with skill and luck. Damage: High~Fatal(depending on hits taken) *'Shadow Flare' Description:Sephiroth will conjure dozens of dark orbs to surround him. The orbs serves as his shield and a distraction for a spinning sword slash. He often uses this moves many times in succession Damage: Medium~High(depending on exposure) *'SuperNova' Description: Sephiroth's ultimate attack, his body emits a glowing white and summons several meteor rocks surrounding and spiralling him. A black hole later appears above his head and absorbs all the rocks, whom later releases a meteor homing Sora. The initial meteors can be avoided with practice, the last attack requires quite a bit of luck and timing. Damage: High to fatal (depending on exposure) Battle Strategy Preparation Sephiroth is easily the hardest boss in the original Kingdom Hearts and a great deal of prepation is needed. First, Strike Raid, Second Chance, Dodge Roll and MP Rage are absolutely essential. If possible, equip two MP Rage, meaning, unless you chose the staff, you'll have to be at Level 66 to earn the second MP Rage. Otherwise, being above Level 55 is best. Do not equip any other special abilities like Ragnarok or Sonic Blade. Equip any other abilities to boost Sora's power like Berserk and Critical Plus. Scan is useful, as it lets you see Sephiroth's HP and know when he's about to enter the next phase of the battle, but there are other signs to let you know this. If possible, equip the Ultima Weapon keychain, but otherwise equip weapons to boost Sora's MP and magic abilities. Oathkeeper, Lionheart or Fairy Harp(It's limited range may hurt more than it helps) work for this. Also equip as many Elixirs as possible, or Megalixirs if you are out of Elixirs, and be sure to get Curaga from Aerith in Hollow Bastion. Finally, equip accessories to boost Sora's defense and HP. Gaia Bangles or Omega Arts work for this. Phase One For the first part of the battle, Sephiroth walks around the arena performing his Horizontal Slash and Stigma attacks, usually using the former when you come close. It is possible, by leaping towards him to avoid his Horizontal Slash, to hit Sephiroth with a combo, although you should Dodge Roll after hitting him to avoid his Teleport Slash. At this time, simply chip away at Sephiroth's HP with normal attacks, and heal when needed as MP Rage will restore your HP when you are attacked. It is important to note that while Sephiroth has six health bars, only five will show up, so your first attacks will appear to do no damage, but they are. Once Sephiroth's purple health bar is depleted, he holds out his hand and says "Come on", signaling he is entering his second phase of attack. Phase Two Sephiroth begins dashing around the arena very quickly, frequently using Teleport Slash. His first move upon entering this phase is to teleport and cast Heartless Angel. It is vital to hit him with Strike Raid at this time. The casting animation for Heartless Angel involves a halo appearing around Sephiroth. If you can attack him before the halo completes, you can stop the casting. Otherwise, still hit him. If hit while casting Heartless Angel, Sephiroth will go into a Stigma right away, giving you enough time, it he cast the spell successfully, to use an Elixir and heal yourself. If you can't hit Sephiroth in time to stop him, you're finished, as he runs towards you and attacks right afterwards with no time for you to heal. Sephiroth uses Heartless Angel periodically during this phase, so listen carefully for him to call the attack and stop him. Sephiroth's other tactics are to simply run around the arena using Teleport Slash frequently. His other new move Omnislash hits very quickly and can be difficult to survive. You can cast Curaga during the attack, but he'll likely attack you and stop you before you can cast it. A better option is to hit him with Strike Raid when he calls out the attack, as you are invincible during Strike Raid and thus can become immune to his many slashes. Otherwise, repeatedly use Dodge Roll. After using Omnislash, Sephiroth immediately teleports and uses Heartless Angel. In general for Phase Two, always have at least two MP so you can use Strike Raid, and keep your HP high. With MP Rage, Sephiroth will be causing you so much damage, he'll be restoring your MP quickly so keeping your MP up should not be a problem. When Sephiroth is down to his yellow health bar, he will summon a green and black aura, signalling the final phase of the battle. Phase Three Sephiroth's final phase begins with him casting SuperNova. The meteors can be dodged with moderate difficulty. When Sephiroth begins the attack's end, target him and use Strike Raid - this will not damage him as Sephiroth is invincible while using SuperNova, but will make you immune to the attack's final hit. Sephiroth also begins using Shadow Flare quite often and using Teleport Slash meanwhile. Although this is daunting to avoid, you shouldn't even try, as during this time Sephiroth is vulnerable and you should use Strike Raid, both avoiding damage and hitting him at the same time. This is perhaps the best time to hit Sephiroth, when he is using Shadow Flare. Sephiroth also retains all the attacks from his previous two phases. He still casts Heartless Angel but no longer calls out the name of the move, making it vital to keep him targeted to know when he's casting it. Sephiroth also still uses Omnislash, and may even use it twice in a row, so be wary. He also still uses Stigma when interrupted while casting Heartless Angel. Although this is easily Sephiroth's most dangerous form, the damage all of his moves can be minimized with deft dodging and usage of Strike Raid to exploit its temporary invincibility. Since he will still be hitting you quite often, your MP should be high throughout the phase and healing yourself and attacking should be no trouble. As long as you can react to Sephiroth's moves quickly and with the appropriate counter, you can defeat him. Just focus on getting in hits when you can and surviving his attacks with Curaga and Strike Raid and he will be defeated eventually. See Also Gold Match Dark Depths Category:Olympus Coliseum Cups Category: Olympus Coliseum